Am I in love with him?
by YaoiGerita
Summary: my first fic i every wrote. it has yaoi and a twist at the end maybe


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" Today is the day Feliciano Vargas starts his new job, his brothers boyfriend, Antonio said he was friends with one of the bosses he also said that he could find him a job there. The job was simple; he would go in and he would follow what his boss said to him as the new intern at a manga department where he will be an editor of a few manga's. He was excited not just for being a manga editor, but for meeting his new boss. The morning started out very well. Feliciano woke up at 7:00, he fed his two cats Pookie, and Italy cat at 7:15, made breakfast for himself and ate it at 8:00, and at 8:30 he showered, brushed his teeth, combed his hair, finally at 9:00 he got dressed nicely and left his house for his first day of work./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" The drive was simple, not a lot of traffic. There was a beautiful sunrise that made his hair appear almost a golden brown. His radio played Ice JJ Fish and he sang along, giggling and smiling until he finally reached his new job./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" As he walked in the office his bright smile lit up everyone faces. A young lady approached him she was wearing a grassy green dress a gentle warm smile that hugged you closely that peered lightly on her face. putting out her hand she spoke gentle words "Ah good morning , my name is Elizabeth ill be showing you around the office today so you wont get lost and yelled at" her words were beautiful. Feliciano went to shake her hand as he spotted a nice ring on her finger "Ciao bella, is that a wedding ring I see on your finger its very nice" he smiled lightly letting go of her hand. she giggled "yes indeed it is I think hes your bosses brother if you meet him tell him that Elizabeth said I love you his name is Gilbert and hes a sweetheart" she giggled lightly holding the ring in her hand. "It looks very nice on you the gem matches your eyes very well he did pick a beautiful ring for you" he smiled. Elizabeth started her tour of the office and each one got more and more interesting till finally she landed at the office Feliciano was going to be working. Elizabeth paced a hand on his shoulder motioning him that she is leaving him to go back to work./p  
p class="" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" A man sat at the head of the table with three more other men sitting around the table. a man approaches him and he bows "welcome Feliciano-kun were very happy your working with us now. my name is Kiku Honda" he stood back up looking at Feliciano examining him backing back to his chair. A hand was placed on his head "don't forget about me bro I am Alfred F. Jones and your Feliciano wow a cute one if I say so my self the boss is really going to like you" he smiled a big American smile on his face a mans hand hits the back of his head. "Al you idiot don't get all cocky on the newbie" Feliciano turned around to be met with a blond man with big eyebrows and a English accent and one that was wearing glasses and and had a cowlick. they looked like good friends to each other. the man stuck out his hand griping it firmly "my name is Arthur Kirkland it seems you already met annoying Alfred and Kiku our boss is over there you an go talk to him his name is Ludwig Beilschmidt " he pointed a tall built looking man with ice blue eyes that looked cold and harsh but warmed up when he let you into his heart. to Feliciano he looked warm and just needed something but to everyone else he looked cold and didn't need any compassion what soever./p  
p class="" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" The man stood up he was tall about 6'1" shiny golden hair with a slicked back look to it, ice blue eyes that sparkled, a well toned body with pale skin. Feliciano approached the tall figure. "Ciao my name is Feliciano Vargas nice to meet you, ill be working with you for now on so if it wont be a big deal could you show me around?" the man looked at him. Feliciano put his hand out to him to shake it "nein im sorry i don't do that I have work that must be done by tonight and so do you" the German shook his hand a tight grip around Felicianos hand "didn't Elizabeth show you around anyway?" his thick German accent spoke from his mouth that made Feliciano jump a little bit."Dude Ludwig don't make the boy scared to death I mean the first word you say hes already scared" the American was obnoxious and loud very loud."im not being mean Alfred im just making sure he has some knowledge that were here to work and not to flirt" he looked Alfred dead in the eye "he wasn't flirting you idiot he was just trying to ask if you can show him what he needs to be doing" added onto what Alfred was saying "hes Italian there the best ones that can flirt and make love so why would he chase after a German who is always strict and could never have fun" Alfred and Arthur were yelling at Ludwig about flirting and hitting on people, Feliciano shook his hands around "no, no im not flirting with Ludwig we just met i wouldn't flirt with him not saying hes not hot and all im just saying i wouldn't flirt with him but im telling you I definitely wasn't flirting with Ludwig." Feliciano tried clearing things up about there conversation. "alight little bro whatever you say" he chuckled off sitting back into his seat starting his work./p  
p class="" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" Feliciano sat down looking at his new desk that was just to plain for him, he looked around looking at Kikus desk that was covered with his countries favorite things. Arthur's desk had tea, English books, and some more misalliances things. Alfred had pushies, fast food toys and things that Feliciano didn't know what it was. Ludwig's desk was beautiful it had a German flag a extra iron cross and two plushies one a square box looking one and the other a gray cat with a German flag on it. the cat plush reminded him of one he had of his cat he always carries it around in his bag all the time for good luck he looked over and took his cat push out of his bag, he smiled lightly looking at it "hey ?" Ludwig taking off his glasses "Feliciano please call me Ludwig" looking back up to Feliciano. "oh I...uh...well i noticed you had a little gray cat on your desk and well its really cute" Feliciano said with a cute little chip in his voice. "Ja mine is a replica of my cat I have at home why do you ask?" he questioned. Feliciano took out a little white and brown cat and stood up showing it to him "its my cat his name is Italy cat" he handed Ludwig his little plush it was very fluffy and had short legs and a short tail. "your cat is cute" he pet the plush on the head "my cats name is Germany cat hes fresh but hes still a great cat to have" he smiled lightly./p  
p class="" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" An the other side Alfred throws a note at Kiku. it read 'Dear Kiku, look at Ludwig's face when he talks to Feliciano it lights right up and I think hes laughing not at him but with him. Is he blushing?' Kiku glances over at the two having a conversation full of laughter and cute hand motions. Kiku looked back at Alfred and nodded smiling lightly writing on the back of the piece of paper then throwing it back at him. 'your right there cute together' he smiled nodding at them. Alfred laughed as he looked back a the other two."There in love, and the ones they love is always the last to know" Kiku stated to Alfred./p  
p class="" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" After there conversation about there animals Feliciano walked back to his desk sitting down placing his cat in the same place Ludwig's cat was his smiled lightly at it, he glanced at Ludwig a couple of times catching him looking at him. giggling lightly he went back to doing his work. A little note falls on his desk Feliciano unfolds it and he reads 'Hes looking at you Feliciano good luck - Kiku' he blushed a light shade of red and folded it back up putting it into his desk. snapping a look at Ludwig he saw him watching Feliciano and Ludwig looked right down blushing hard looking back at his paper work. Kiku gigged in his hands. Feliciano's blush became a scarlet red. Ludwig stood up walking towards him./p  
p class="" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5bf7dbe6a5c963b17c0dc7f4dd828a03" "Ah Feliciano do you have a moment for me to speak to you?" he questioned.../p 


End file.
